


Coming Out

by prisma134



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Harry, Cheating (consensual), Coming Out, Degrading languge, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Eventual acceptance, Expletives (verbal and written), Face-Fucking, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Happy Ending, Hate, Hostolity, Kinky sex, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Denial, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Situational Humiliation, Slight Ginny Bashing, Submissive Harry Potter, Tensed relationships, Voyeurism, sort of ooc, supportive friends, top!draco, unaccepted relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prisma134/pseuds/prisma134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy get up each morning and put on the facade of hate towards one another, but unbeknownst to the school the duo is secretly engaged in a relationship. Having to put up a front all day and deal with certain impediments does not bode well for the two boys. The need to want to flaunt the relationship is overwhelming, and so the couple does just that. The repercussions are startling, yet the two cannot and will not dissolve their relationship despite the road blocks that come up in their way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. According to Plan

**Author's Note:**

> I know that all of my reader must hate me very much for stopping in the middle of other works and picking up new ones out of the blue like this, and often not going back to them, but I simply had to write this story. It has been stuck in my head for days, and the only way I am going to get over this writer's block in all my other stories is to get this out of my system. So enjoy, and hopefully I will be able to finish this quickly and get back to the previous works! In the meantime, enjoy my current obsession (and long standing for the past few years) that is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in any kind of relationship.

It took all of Harry's will power to not grab Draco Malfoy as soon as he walked into the Great Hall and snog the ever living shit out of him. He could feel the butterflies growing in his stomach as Draco walked into the Hall and stalked toward the Slytherin house table for breakfast. His eyes watched the blond as he sat down at the table and stared at Harry for a few seconds before smirking and continuing his conversation with Blaise about god knows what. He watched Draco's thin lips move and curve into that famous smirk that he knew all too well. He could practically feel those soft lips on his neck again as they were last night, sucking over the hickey that was left there by someone else. He wanted nothing more than to be able to kiss Draco Malfoy right now and be able to fall to his knees and submit himself just as he did last night, only he couldn't. 

Harry, too deep in thought did not notice when his current girlfriend Ginny walked into the room and promptly slipped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek from behind. He tore his eyes away from Draco who's gaze met his for only a split second before flitting away. 

"Miss me over the holiday, did you?" Ginny asked in a sultry voice.

Harry smiled and put up the front that he had been used to putting up since fourth year when he had Draco had gotten together. 

"Of course sweetheart," he said while pulling Ginny down into the seat next to him. 

He grabbed Ginny's hand and rubbed his thumb over her fingers in slow circles. He enjoyed Ginny, he truly did. Only, he wasn't sexually or emotionally attracted to her in any remote way. He saw her more as the little sister he never had, but would have liked to have had. He thought her gorgeous and sexy, only he didn't feel anything when she would make passes at him under the table during dinner or even when they had sex those two times (Draco had been furious and taught him a lesson or two on how much more... _experienced_ he was).

Ron however, who was currently stuffing his face full of sausages and reading the Daily Prophet, thought that his little sister and Harry were a perfect match. 'Made by Merlin for each other, you were' he would say whenever he was alone with Harry and Ginny was the broach of the subject (which happened often with Ron).

Hermione on the other hand, knew better than to say such things to Harry. For quite some time she had known that Harry and Draco had been sleeping together, and had wholeheartedly accepted their relationship. She had walked in on the couple getting it on in the Gryffindor common room during the quidditch game that was the anticipation of the season. Although startled at first, she eventually warmed up to the idea of Harry being with someone that he truly cared for. Often when it was just her and Harry she would babble on about how she supported Harry, but would then chastise him for using Ginny as a "beard". She would often give Harry these pity filled looks when she noticed that Harry was staring at Draco in potions for too long, or when he would "accidentally" brush up against Draco in the hallways on his way to class. 

"I was thinking that maybe later today we could go up the Astronomy Tower, Harry?" Ginny suggested with a hint of playfulness in her eyes. 

Harry gave a forced smile and then said,"Sure Ginny, whatever will make you happy."

Draco Malfoy however, on the other side of the Hall, watched Harry intently through his periphery and was disgusted by the sight of _his_ boyfriend clinging to that _whore_ of a weaselette. 

"Potter, who does he think he is? Making obvious passes at that skank, knowing damn well just how much it pisses me off." Draco spat.

Blaise choked on a laugh and patted Draco's shoulder while taking a drink of his orange juice. 

"Cheer up mate, it won't go on forever. I know how much you two care for one another, it's bound to become public soon." Blaise commented.

Draco sighed and continued to pick apart his toast with angry jerky movements while muttering to himself about how Ginny better not open her legs for Harry again. 

"Besides Draco, you could always just fuck him in the broom closet again. I'm sure that would jog his memory, make sure he doesn't cheat on you," Pansy laughed.

Vincent and Theodore nodded, but slightly grimaced at the mental image brought up any time someone said 'broom closet'. Draco smirked at the memory. He had forgotten to tell Harry that he hadn't put a silencing charm on the room and that he was going to give it to him hard before his friends came looking for him to finish their project due the next day. Suffice it to say, they were soon found by Draco's friends in that dingy broom closet with Harry orgasming against the wall and Draco pulling at his hair while biting into his shoulder with such ferocity. Needless to say, it was a hell of a shock for his friends to find the couple fucking in a closet when they were supposed to be bitter rivals. However, being Draco's loyal cronies, they casually agreed to keep it a secret and support the duo completely. 

"I might have to do just that if he even decides to stick it in that two faced slut," Draco smirked. 

Pansy grimaced and Blaise turned away while laughing uncontrollably. 

Soon the kids in the Great Hall were dismissed and told to go to class and start their day. Draco got up and walked towards the doors, intentionally bumping into Potter and slipping a note into his hand that he had written quickly before breakfast ended. 

"Hey watch where you're going Malfoy!" Ron called as Draco briskly walked away with his friends trailing after him. 

"Ron," Hermione scolded.

"What? Thinks he's a bloody god, pushing Harry around and starting fights every other day. He's just asking for trouble," Ron snapped.

Harry on the other hand said nothing and gripped the note that Draco gave him, wanting nothing more than to just read what Draco gave him. 

*                                                           *                                                              *

Draco's note was very specific, and having talked about Draco with it for months now Harry agreed to the decision that Draco had come to. They were to put 'the plan' into action, and then Harry was to meet him at the rendezvous point.

As he climbed the Astronomy Tower, he found Ginny waiting for him. He looked at her with sincerity as he came to stand beside her.

"Harry," she said while smiling.

She hugged him, resting her head on his chest and breathing in his smell.

"I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show," she admitted.

Harry gave a weary smile and moved away from her as she attempted to kiss him.

"Ginny," he started,"I need to talk to you about something."

Harry moved to sit on the floor, an obvious attempt at guarding himself and telling her that he did not want to engage in anything serious. 

"Alright," she breathed while sitting down next to him on the floor.

He took her hand in his, and stared at it for a moment.

"You know-you know that I care for you right? And that I want you to be happy," he said.

"Yes."

"Well, Ginny, I've been thinking that maybe...maybe I'm not the one who can make you happy. Don't get me wrong, I love spending time with you, truly. I just don't think that we're all that...compatible." he finished.

Ginny nodded,"So, what you're saying is that you want to break up with me?"

Harry's heart rate sped up, and he looked her square in the eyes before breathing out,"Yes, I want to break up."

He feared that Ginny would cry and then start yelling at him, or better yet demand to know why she wasn't good enough for him and possibly even verbally abuse him. However, he was unprepared for Ginny's relief filled laughter as a response.

"Harry, it's alright that you want to break up with me. I've been feeling it for the past few months that you haven't been into this whole relationship anymore," she confessed.

"You're not angry with me?" he questioned.

"No, not at all. I understand that you've fallen in love with someone else other than me and seeing someone else. I know because you always seem distracted when we're snogging and sometimes you come into the common room looking as though you've just finished getting shagged. And besides Harry, we've only had sex twice and you were barely able to keep it up those few times."

Harry smiled apologetically and squeezed Ginny's hand. 

"Thank you for understanding Ginny," he sighed.

"Of course."

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand back and then got up and started for the stairs before turning around and smiling warmly and saying,"I've had my eye on other people too Harry, so you're not completely at fault here." And with that Ginny left the Astronomy Tower while Harry sat there feeling the cool breeze whip his hair up into a frenzy. 

As time passed, Harry decided to get up, his joints stiff from the cold, and made his way down the tower and to the rendezvous point that he and Draco had previously agreed upon. Harry made his way down to the dungeons and stood outside the Slytherin common room, nervously twiddling his thumbs about the path that he was about to embark upon. He quickly shook out his hands and then faced the serpent who was sleeping soundly and whispered the password, licorice snap, before the painting opened to reveal the inside of the common room. 

As expected, Draco was sitting calmly in his favorite armchair while looking particularly uninterested as Harry walked over to him and nuzzled against his stomach. Draco absentmindedly played with Harry's unruly dark hair as he glanced around the room and breathed in the smell of Harry.

"Did you take care of the problem?" he asked in a quiet but threatening voice.

Harry nodded, looking up at Draco and smiling before he stood up and attempted to kiss Draco's thin lips. Draco however, lifted his knee to where it was rubbing between Harry's legs and looked up at Harry who faltered.

"Did I give you permission to kiss me, huh slut?" Draco said as he pressed upward a little bit harder.

Harry shivered while stopping all actions and looking at Draco with want filled eyes.

"Answer me," he warned.

"No," breathed Harry.

"No what?" he asked again.

"No, _Sir_."

Draco smiled wickedly and then pushed Harry off of him and stood up slowly.

"You've been such a good boy, haven't you Harry?" Draco teased.

"Yes, sir," Harry panted, feeling his member twitch in excitement.

"And good boys deserve to be rewarded, don't they?"

Before Harry could answer, Draco shoved him toward the staircase and continued to push him until they came to the steps. Harry stopped, looking over his shoulder and swallowing hard while raising an eyebrow to see if it was really okay that he go to the boys' dormitory. Draco nodded and lightly pushed his shoulder before they began their ascent. They entered the room that Draco shared with Theodore, Vincent, and Blaise as well as one or two other boys Draco barely registered being there half the time. Harry stepped in, seeing the curtains drawn closed on at least half of the other beds and then started toward Draco's bunk. He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking at Draco who moved silently over to him.

"You know the drill, undress slut." he commanded.

Harry gulped, but smiled in relief. He began to unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie as Draco leaned against the bed post closest to him. He watched as Harry folded his clothes neatly over the trunk at the foot of his bed, and then proceeded to shimmy out of his slacks and boxers and toe off his shoes. He walked over to Draco, and dropped to his knees while looking up expectantly. However, he nervously looked around the room at the other sleeping boys and then back and Draco.

"What if they wake up," Harry whispered.

"Shy now, are we?"

Draco squatted down to Harry's height and looked into Harry's green eyes.

"I thought you got off to people watching Harry. Or did you change your mind?"

Harry swallowed and slightly parted his lips and let a warm breath escape his lips. He leaned into Draco's touch as his hair was being pushed back by Draco's slender fingers. It was true that Harry liked to have people watch while he had sex with his partner, it was one of the reasons as to why he and Draco had first gotten together.

He remembered how he and Draco had been in the middle of sex in the boy's bathroom during third period, and a first year boy had walked in on them. He remembered how turned on he had been to know that the boy was watching Draco defile him right there in one of the toilet stalls like some cheap whore, and how Draco didn't stop even after the boy ran away to presumably tell one of the professors.

"No Sir, I did not." he whispered.

Draco chuckled and then stood up while pulling on Harry's arm. He led him over to the small twin and laid him down on his back while drawing his wand and casting a spell that quickly tied Harry's legs to the bed posts with their neckties, this effectively put him in the position of spread eagle. His hands were also cuffed his together in black and green handcuffs that were as far apart as his chest was wide. He then unzipped his pants and stepped out of the slacks and his silk boxers and climbed over Harry. He slightly unbuttoned his shirt, and then sat on Harry's chest while taking his semi erect dick in hand and rubbing the tip against Harry's lips.

At this action, Harry felt his dick become excited and his mouth water for Draco's taste.

"Suck me." Draco whispered.

Harry's mouth fell open and he gratefully took all of Draco's length in his mouth until the head bumped the back of his throat. He looked up at Draco, his eyes water and full of lust and searching for permission to set to work on giving the other pleasure. Draco nodded, and then felt Harry's slick tongue slide over the top and bottom as he kept still inside his throat. He then started to face fuck the Golden Boy, by starting slow with his thrusts until he felt Harry's hands on his thighs gripping him firmly. His thrusts sped up, and Harry could do nothing but take the abuse that he had been craving all day long. He made sure to suck and lick Draco at all of the right times and places. He felt fingers snake into his hair and couldn't help but want to have Draco fuck him harder until he was sure that he wouldn't be able to swallow after this.

At that thought, Harry moaned sucked harder. He wanted to- no he _needed_ to taste Draco's semen in his mouth right that minute. He could feel his cock swaying as Draco moved faster and faster on top of his chest. 

"You whore...ngh just who do you think is in control here," Draco whispered through grit teeth.

Draco, who was close to his own orgasm, started to slow down his thrusts and then still himself in Harry's mouth all the way to the back of his throat. Harry loved the way that when Draco was about to cum in his mouth that he would stop and let Harry revel in the feeling of having something shoved so far back and the way that Draco's balls would rest on his chin. Soon however, Draco began to rock back and forth again while commanding Harry to suck harder as he got closer.

"Are you going to swallow my cum Harry? Huh? Oh Merlin, you better swallow all of it you thirsty bitch. That's it, that's it take all of it mmmm."

Harry's eyes practically rolled at being told that he had the privilege to swallow Draco's cum instead of having to spit or beg to be allowed to swallow. As Draco began to still in Harry's mouth and release his load, Harry whimpered and waited for the first few spurts to land on his tongue before he began to swallow the rest of what he was given. Draco slowly pulled out and watched Harry suck the rest of the semen off of his dick. Harry swallowed hard while smiling and looking up at Draco who only ran his thumb over Harry's cum-stained lips.

"You did exceedingly well, pet."

Harry practically beamed at Draco's praise. It was rare for Draco to praise Harry after any kind of sex. While he knew that Draco had enjoyed using him thoroughly and pleasuring Harry himself, he felt more confident and loved when Draco would praise him afterwards.

"Please..."Harry whispered.

"Please what?"

"Please, Sir, will you fuck me." Harry begged in that needy voice that Draco loved to hear when he knew Harry was truly desperate for a dick up his ass. 

Draco smirked and then teased,"Are you sure? What if Blaise is to wake up and I'm inside of that tight little ass of yours and you're moaning like the bitch in heat you are? What would he think then? You know how cross he gets when he happens to walk in on us..."

In truth, none of the incidents where Draco's friends walked in on them, with the exception of the broom closet, were accidents. They had been arranged by Draco himself who had wanted an excuse to punish Harry for being too loud or slutty in the presence of another witch or wizard. That side of Harry was reserved for him and only him.

Harry whimpered,"Please Sir, fuck me. I need it...ugh I don't care if they see. I just need you inside of me."

Draco smiled, and then grabbed his wand off of the dresser and undid Harry's ties and handcuffs.

"Face down, arse up." he commanded.

Harry's slightly worried expression melted away and he turned over with obvious eagerness. It wasn't uncommon for Harry to be unsure of Draco's actions. After all, he had been left tied up in one of the empty classrooms with a terrible case of blue balls until Draco (unbeknownst to him at the time) returned and fucked him hard until he was a sobbing and cum drenched mess. 

Draco watched as Harry shivered with anticipation as he rummaged in the dresser's drawer. Meanwhile, Harry's heart fluttered as he saw some movement from the corner of his eye. He let out a shaky breath, the thrill of being caught and then being reprimanded danced in his stomach. However, the thoughts were soon put out of his head as Draco leaned over him and pressed lips against his neck. 

"Ready?" he said lovingly. 

Harry nodded, wanting to feel Draco's fingers inside of him. Draco had always taken time to prepare Harry, in a softer manner even though he knew that if Harry really wanted to he could take an entire fist. However, Draco wasn't into the whole "fisting" scene but rather just the humiliation and degradation that turned Harry on no matter where they were. 

His fingers slid in easily, two at first that scissored him open for what was way too lengthy of a time, and then finally three to open him up fully. Once Harry was fully stretched out and anticipating Draco's dick with every fiber of his being, that was when Draco pulled his fingers out. He often found that if he took longer to prepare Harry, the boy would beg and get frustrated by his teasing movements until he pulled out. On this particular night though, Harry was not complaining at the unusual amount that Draco took to prepare him but rather complained when Draco stopped. 

"I would have thought that you would have wanted to have something bigger inside by now," Draco mused.

Harry turned his head to the side to get a better look at Draco, and couldn't help but lick his lips when he saw that Draco was lubing himself up. 

"Turn over and spread your legs yourself."

"Yes, Sir." Harry complied.

Harry turned over, quickly taking one of his legs in each hand and pulling them apart. His thighs touched his chest and his calves brushed up against Draco's now bare chest as he leaned forward. Draco lined himself up at Harry's entrance and without hesitation, immediately slammed in. He gave Harry just a second to get used to the length, and not a second more. He began to thrust in and out quickly, his balls slapping against Harry's arse. He watched as Harry's eyebrows knitted together and his mouth opened into a large 'O' as he stifled his moans.

"Such a good boy, taking it all the way in so fast. Do you like that?" he said mockingly.

Harry nodded with hard jerky motions as he held back a particularly deep moan.

Draco, wanting to hear Harry's moans that he was containing oh so well, pounded in harder against Harry's prostate until a squeak escaped Harry's lips and he wasn't able to keep those sweet moans down anymore. While they were still quiet, Draco knew that some of the boys had probably begun to wake up and become confused with the whole ordeal. Draco knew that Harry knew this, and to make it just a little bit harder he reached down between Harry's legs and gabbed his cock and began to stroke at an alarmingly fast speed. Harry let go of his right leg and brought his arm up to his mouth and muffled his screams.

He knew that Draco was being sadistic and wanting to expose their compromising situation by jerking him off. He knew this because Draco would not touch Harry's cock during sex unless he gave express permission to Harry that he was allowed to cum. And in this situation, Draco had not given Harry permission.

"Please Sir...,"Harry moaned,"Please let me-ugh-cum!"

"So soon?" he mocked while bending down to Harry's ear and whispering,"Wouldn't you rather like to cum with an audience?"

Harry shivered and turned his head towards Draco's and brought his arms around his neck, clawing at Draco's back as he thrust in harder. Draco's dick was slick and sliding in and out of Harry so easily and Harry loved the sensation of feeling as though he had been used by at least ten different people and left wide open for anyone to abuse all night. Draco pulled back from Harry and then, wrapping his arms around Harry's back, he pulled them into a sitting position. Draco facing the headboard and Harry facing the other boys' beds that he could clearly see through the curtain-less environment that Draco had left them in. 

He moaned as he was impaled on Draco's dick that reached in further inside of him and began to hit his prostate dead on. He attempted not to moan and to keep his lusty cries down by leaning down to Draco's lips and kissing him rough and hard. His lips mashed against Draco's until Draco parted his lips and slipped his tongue inside Harry's mouth. Their tongues mingled together until they parted and Harry took in large gulps of air before going back for more, nipping at Draco's bottom lip and running his tongue over the sensitive skin and plunging back into the frenching. However, as Draco began to speed up once again, close to his own orgasm, Harry moaned low in his throat. 

No longer able to keep his moans contained, he released his mouth from Draco's and openly started panting and screaming louder than he should have. Draco, knowing that Harry was close, quickly pulled out of him and then forced Harry onto all fours facing the other bunks. He ran his hand down Harry's golden skin and pistoned in and out at a comfortable pace for the both of them. 

"Ung-Dr-Draco..."he breathed,"I-I can't...please let me cum...ah?" 

"I haven't given you permission to cum yet, slut. And who-oh Merlin-- gave you permission to call me by my name? Huh?"

He smacked Harry's thigh and continued to pump in and out of the trembling boy beneath him. Harry's shoulder's felt like weak glass and his legs began to slide apart to give Draco better access to his prostate as he let his head hang down as he continued to moan louder and louder.

However, too distracted to notice or care for that matter, one of Draco's house mates began to stir. The boy sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and then looking around while trying to find the source of the noise that had awoken him. As he was scanning the room, he noticed that half the boys had their curtains closed and that the other half were turned away from Draco's bunk with pillows shoved over their heads. The boy then turned his attention to Draco's bunk, and that was when he noticed the erotic scene playing out before him.

Harry was on his knees now, moaning as Draco held him to his chest and was pounding inside of him. He saw the way that Harry's taught thighs trembled and his arms reached up to Draco's neck and were reaching over to bring him closer to his own neck. His eyes were shut tight and that mouth of his spewed out moans that would make a whore blush. He was also given full access to observe Harry's dripping hard-on that curved toward his stomach and slightly bobbed forward as Draco slammed into him. 

"Look at this pet, you woke up one of the boys. I bet that turns you on even more than just some boring vanilla sex," Draco cooed.

Harry opened his eyes, and lazily fixed them on the boy who was sitting up in his bed too paralyzed to do anything. Harry only moaned deeper and tightened around Draco's length as Draco whispered filthy things in his ear. His eyes soon closed again and he leaned his head back onto Draco's shoulder and begged to be given permission to cum. Draco pondered on it for a few seconds, drawing out the silence and then finally kissing Harry's ear and giving his consent. 

Harry practically sobbed with relief as Draco released his left hand and placed it on his own cock. Harry then let his other arm drop to the bed as he bent over and began to stroke himself while looking out at the other boy who stared back just as intensely. The boy watching on the other hand could not believe his eyes. He did not believe that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Had-Lived, was having sex with his supposed arch nemesis Draco Malfoy. Not only was he having sex with Draco Malfoy, but getting his brains fucked out in front of the other boy's in the dormitory. And not just any dormitory, the _Slytherin dormitory_. 

"Not so fast whore," Draco commanded,"slow down."

Harry whimpered and hung his head and let his hand slow down. The slow jerky movements of his hand felt off putting as Draco fiercely thrust into him. 

"I'm about to cum, take it all in," Draco groaned.

Harry felt Draco thrust in faster and faster until he stilled, his balls resting against his arse. Harry on the other hand, began to stroke himself faster as he felt Draco's warm fluid surge inside of him. He felt his stomach grow warmer and his balls contract as he came all over his hands and the edge of Draco's bed frame. His left hand released his aching member and his right arm gave out on him as he crumpled against the bed. He panted hard as Draco pulled out of him and lowered his hips to the mattress slowly. 

Draco moved around Harry slowly, catching his breath as he ran his fingers through Harry's sweaty hair. Harry groaned but laid there and leaned into Draco's touch until he caught his breath and attempted to sit up. As he did so, he blushed crimson as he felt the eyes of the other boy watching him. He got to his knees on the mattress and felt the lube-cum mixture drip down his thighs. He moaned slightly until Draco pushed him down on the mattress, making sure he was resting comfortably on the pillows. He kissed Harry slowly until he started to feel him nod off into sleep. He then got up and reached for his boxers as well as Harry's and slip them on himself and the already dozing Harry Potter. As Draco slipped on his black boxers, he began to close the curtains around his bed and smirked at the still frozen boy who had watched them fuck just moments before. 

*                                                           *                                                              *

Harry awoke to the feeling of someone's rough hands jerking him awake. 

"Five more minutes, Ron," he whined as he waved his hand dismissively. 

Seconds later the pair of hands returned and shook him harder until he jerked awake. He sat up half way and opened his eyes while fumbling for his glasses that were placed on the dresser. He slipped them on before he was faced with a grinning Blaise Zabini, a frowning Theodore Nott, and Vincent Crabbe who bounced excitedly on his toes. He groaned while flopping back onto the bed.

"Pretty loud last night, Harry," Blaise laughed,"I'd say you put Horace off of sex for at least a month," he said while motioning in the direction of the bed where the boy watching Harry had been. 

"Pretty loud? I'm sure he woke up the whole bloody floor last night with 'Oh Draco, please let me cum!'," Theodore said irritably.

 Harry blushed and threw the covers off of himself and stood up. 

"Sorry," Harry muttered. 

The boys laughed and then dispersed to their bunks, getting dressed for the day. Harry walked to the end of Draco's bed and picked his clothes up and started to get dressed when a pair of cold hands pressed against his neck. Harry yelped and turned to the side with a bewildered expression, only to find a slightly damp Draco Malfoy smirking as he opened the trunk and pulled out a fresh pair of clothes after casting his bath towel aside on the floor. 

"Pretty loud last night Harry," Draco said with a smirk.

"I'll say," Theodore snapped. 

"No thanks to you though," Harry retorted. 

Draco laughed and zipped his pants up while Harry buttoned his shirt up and tucked it into the black pants he had worn yesterday. The boys quickly got dressed, moving around one another like an old married couple getting ready for work in the morning. Harry began to tie his tie and slip into his robes when Pansy burst into the room. 

"Harry, thought I heard you in here last night." she said sweetly.

"Oh bloody hell, did you hear him." Theodore groaned. 

"Good morning Pansy, I trust you slept well. Well, at least better than Theodore," Harry said.

Draco attempted to stifle his laugh as Theodore stalked out of the room muttering to himself. 

"Anyways boys, I came to tell you that Harry's disappearance this morning did not go unnoticed." she said. 

"Perfect," Draco said. 

The plan was working out perfectly so far. The plan had been for Harry and Draco to leave the Slytherin common room together and then enter the Great Hall and then part ways with a kiss and then take it from there. Act first, explain later.

As the two boys finished getting dressed, they headed for the door and opened it only to be greeted with the shocked faces of fellow house-mates. Draco smiled and then started a dull conversation with Blaise about something obscure to get his mind off of all the attention being focused on them. Harry on the other hand, left the room with his head held high and paid no attention to the gawking looks he got from everyone who watched him go by. In short, Harry and Draco looked as though they had done the same thing everyday for at least the past two years (which wasn't completely a lie). He then fell into step with Draco and Blaise before he grabbed Draco's hand and joined in on the conversation. 

News soon spread through the castle and as the boys made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast, they had acquired quite a following. They soon reached the Great Hall, and there was no doubt that by now everyone in the castle had either witnessed, or heard of, the shocking rumor that Harry Potter, The Golden Boy of Hogwarts, was dating the notorious deatheater Draco Malfoy.  

"I'll see you after class then," Harry said while releasing Draco's hand and kissing him softly on the lips before walking toward his friends. 

Draco walked in the opposite direction and sat down at the table, smirking at the facial expressions that Harry's friends had. 

Harry sat down at the table next to Hermione and across from Ron and began to look around at their faces.

"Morning," he said in a nonchalant voice.

Oh yes, the plan was working out splendidly and swiftly. All that was left was to explain the details of their situation and how things had come to that, but Harry had no problem with dealing with these kinds of things at all. No sir, not one bit.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so, that took a really long time to do. In actuality it was only three days but whatever. I hope you enjoyed, stay tuned for more.


	2. The Elephant In the Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little bit more on the psychological side of things as well as the relationships that Harry and Draco have with the people around them. It may be a little uninteresting, but it's set things in motion! Stay tuned!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Words with * are defined at the end of the work in the author's end note.
> 
> Blue/purple underlined words are links to the article of clothing that I was trying to describe.

"Morning? Good bloody morning? I think I'm having a nightmare," Ron confessed while resting his head in his hands. 

"Yes, good morning Ron. It's customary to greet your friends in the morning." Harry said innocently. 

"Harry...I don't think you should be taking this lightly," Hermione said. 

"Take this lightly? Hermione, look at him. He's under a spell, he looks bloody euphoric and is because of  _Malfoy_." Ron said frantically. 

"I'm not under some spell Ron, Dr-I mean _Malfoy_ is actually a lot better than you think he is." Harry spat. 

"Hermione!" Ron whined,"Do something! They're on first name basis! Did you see that? You can't be serious Harry? It's Malfoy we're talking about." he said shrilly.

Harry stopped piling food on top of his plate and looked Ron dead in the eyes. 

"Ron, I can see you're having a problem with this, but it's really not as bad as it seems, right Hermione?"

Harry looked to Hermione expectantly to back him up on the fact that Draco Malfoy was in fact not as horrible as he seemed. 

"Well...Ron, he isn't all that bad." she started. 

"Oh bloody hell, you knew about this?"

"Yes Ron, I have. And for quite some time now," she confessed.

"How long?"

"For about three months." Harry chimed in, hoping to save Hermione from Ron's wrath. 

"Three months! Harry, you've been dating Ginny for six months. How long have you and Malfoy been at it?" Ron said through grit teeth.

Harry looked down at his eggs and then to Hermione who shrugged her shoulders. 

"Since fourth year," he said quietly. 

Ron let his silverware clank down on the table before he reached across the table and grabbed Harry by the collar. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and Draco stood up from his seat and started to walk toward the table. 

"You son of a bitch, you've been cheating on my sister this whole time? Not only with a man, but with Malfoy of all people?" he whispered angrily. 

Harry swallowed hard before nodding softly. Ron released Harry's collar and loosened his own necktie before he glared at the approaching Malfoy. 

"She's my fucking _sister_ Harry, did you ever stop to think about how she might feel about this? And you Hermione. You're my _girlfriend_. You should have told me," he sneered before walking out of the Hall briskly. 

"Ron, it's not like that!" Harry called. 

Hermione sat next to Harry for a few seconds until Draco came up next to him and she got up. 

"He's right though, Harry," she said before grabbing her books and running after Ron. 

Draco sat down next to Harry and pulled at his shoulder until he looked at him. 

"Are you okay? I swear that Weasley can't control his own temper," Draco hissed while running his thumb along Harry's jawline. 

"I'm fine," Harry said coldly. 

"Here, come on, come sit with us today." Draco offered. 

Harry sat there for a moment, clenching and unclenching his jaw for a moment. 

"I promise the boys will behave and that anyone who says anything will pay for it," Draco said. 

Harry clenched his jaw, but then nodded slowly and got up to follow Draco over to the table. He nestled himself between Draco and Blaise, and felt the eyes of all of the other students on him. Only this time, he was not blushing from excitement but from embarrassment and anger. The boys however, sensing the tension patted Harry on the shoulder in the hopes that it would cheer him up. 

The teachers however, who were watching the whole spectacle (save for the kiss), thought the fight was only on the bad blood between the two houses and that Harry and Draco were attempting to bring the two houses into a new era of friendship. However, they would be unprepared for the following escalating events that were to take place over the time before the term was to end. 

*                                                               *                                                                  *

Harry walked into his Defense Against the Dark Arts class only to be greeted with a rather pissed off Ronald Weasly and a very nervous Hermione Granger. He looked to Hermione who only smiled a tight lipped smile as if to offer an olive branch knowing full well that things were very not okay. He nodded back to her and sat at the table behind the couple, and pretended to read something interesting in his very uninteresting textbook. 

Soon the class began, and Harry couldn't help but tune out all of the words that his professor was saying. Instead, he scribbled in his notebook and kept gritting his teeth down so hard that they would be worn down into nubs in no time. Half way through the class however, Harry received charmed notes from his fellow classmates that depicted him in precarious situations or had scornful messages scrawled in viscous handwriting . 

There was no doubt about it that some of the more hurtful notes were produced by Ron himself and other housemates that Harry had considered friends once upon a time. A few of the notes told Harry to 'bugger off', or 'The Chosen One couldn't possibly be a poof*', or even (on a more interesting note from a religious classmate [no doubt a muggle born witch or wizard]) 'God will help you through this to repent your sins, I hope he will help you through this trying time of this sweeping illness of homosexuality'. Other notes however, contained graphic moving drawings of Harry sucking rather poorly drawn dicks, or even Harry himself being fucked over by some faceless student, and such other things. 

Harry would crumple the notes and shove them in his robe pockets until they were full. Finally the class was dismissed and before Harry could be stopped by any of his fellow students, he bolted for the door and slightly jogged down the hall and to a reclusive part of the castle that over looked the lake. He threw his books down, not caring that some of the pages became bent or fell out of the spine from the ware and tear that was his every day school life. He pushed his glasses up before scrubbing his face furiously with his hands. He paced back and forth for a few seconds before becoming enraged and tearing at his robe pockets for the notes. He looked over the harsh words his classmates had written and the degrading images that were scrawled on the crumpled pieces of paper. He tore at them for a while before they flitted to the ground like downy feathers into a collective pile. He drew his wand and pointed it shakily at the pile of ink and parchment, all the while his hand shaking as he held back bitter hot tears. 

"Incerio," he choked out. 

The papers were lit a flame as he crumpled onto the steps close by him. He hung his head in his hands for a few seconds and looked up, as he heard the soft click of shoes on the old stone floors. He quickly straightened his clothes and picked his books up while wiping at his face and then looking up confidently at the figure approaching. 

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw that it was only Hermione who had followed him. She carefully sat her books down on the floor and sat beside him, saying nothing at first. She and Harry sat in silence for quite some time until Harry decided to speak. 

"You know, living with the Dursleys wasn't always easy, what with their constant disapproval and the way that they would make you feel like you were nothing special. It wasn't easy Hermione, but once I came to Hogwarts it was as if I were a person. An actual person, not just a boy who was stuffed under the stairs during family holidays or had to spend his birthdays and weekends in solitude without so much as a single pleasant word exchanged. But here- here it was different. I felt like I belonged Hermione, and now it's all being taken away." he said with a shaky voice. 

It wasn't as though Harry wasn't used to the abuse. With at least sixteen years of experience with the Dursleys constantly treating him like garbage, he had grown accustomed to the words of hurt and humiliation. At Hogwarts, it didn't sting as much when people treated him the same way, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt him. After all, Harry was just a boy. Just a boy who wanted nothing more than to just be Harry Potter. Harry Potter who had no obligation to defeating the Dark Lord or saving the entirety of the Magical World. Harry Potter who could date Draco Malfoy without any complications and interference from the heartless teenagers that lurked in the halls. Just Harry Potter with his mum and dad Lilly and James, just regular plain-Jane Harry Potter. Only he wasn't, and he knew it, the world knew it, and it broke Harry's heart to be seen in this light and having all of his actions examined like he were some study case, and the moment he did something different the consequences were astounding. 

"I know Harry. The world isn't fair. I can't pretend to imagine what this must be like for you at all. The school just needs an adjustment is all, give it some time and I'm sure that people will come around to the idea...I'm sure that Ron will come around to the idea." she said quietly. 

She grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it as she felt Harry's body stiffen and then begin to tremble. He squeezed back, and a few tears fell from his eyes onto their clasped hands. 

From the corner of Hermione's eyes she saw a shadow of a person move into the light. It was none other than Draco Malfoy who was watching the curious set of events take place in front of him. Hermione gave a weak smile, and then patted Harry's hand with her open one and stood up to leave. Harry looked up, and upon seeing Draco he released her hand and let her leave the secluded spot after she had gathered her books.

Draco moved to sit beside Harry. He put his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled his head closer to his body. Harry gripped Draco's back and his pants leg as he leaned into his robes and began to shed silent tears. Draco felt Harry's hands grip the fabric tighter as he carried on and held in his sobs until his body began to tremble. He ran his hand over Harry's back in small circles and let the other come to rest on his head. 

Slowly but surely Harry began to calm down while slowly coming to slide down into Draco's lap and staring blankly at the wall. 

Draco's hand remained on his back and provided those comforting rubs before he spoke. 

"Do you remember...do you remember this spot?" he asked quietly in a calming voice that he only ever used with Harry when he knew he was in times of great emotional distraught. 

Harry didn't answer, but he knew that Draco would take his silence as an answer. 

"I remember this spot. It was where I first asked you out, do you remember that? It was close to the summer holiday, and it was after all of those 'accidental' run-ins in the bathroom between classes." Draco paused and laughed slightly at the memories before continuing,"I was nervous that you were going to say no and go running and telling the whole school that Draco Malfoy had a heart and had asked out you, you the Hero. But you didn't, you accepted without hesitation. I remember that it was the happiest moment of my life. It's also one of the reasons as to why this is my favorite place in this whole castle," he said through a smile.

Harry's breathing began to even out and his heart fluttered at the mention of that memory. It was indeed one of Harry's favorite memories, often times over the summer when Vernon or Petunia were yelling at him, he would replay this memory in his mind. It was bathed in a sort of golden sepia and made his whole body feel warm and tingly when he thought about it. He recalled the smell of Draco's signature cologne that he had started wearing and the way that the kiss felt after he had accepted Draco's proposal. In short, the memory made Harry feel loved and wanted more than anything else in the world.

"It's mine too," Harry whispered back.

Draco smiled, and bent down to kiss his cheek lightly. He knew that despite the hardship that he and Harry would face, he knew they would make it through all of this with one another.   

*                                                               *                                                                  *

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room later that evening after having skipped dinner and having a walk around the grounds. He was relatively late, but he was still greeted with the familiar faces of the older boys and girls he called friends. There was Ginny, Dean, and Seamus in the corner whispering about something and Ron and Hermione sitting on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione looked up at Harry and smiled halfheartedly, motioning for Harry to come over and sit with them. Ron on the other hand was glaring at the fire, and as soon as Harry stopped and considered joining them he turned his look on him. 

"Keep moving, faggot." Ron spat. 

Harry clenched his jaw and nodded slightly while he made his way for the stairs. He took the steps two at a time, and opened the door soundlessly and stepped inside. What he saw was not unexpected. His clothes were strewn about the room and his books and papers slightly crumpled or ripped were intermingled. Harry set to picking up the articles of clothing and tossing out the too damaged pieces of parchment. He was nearly done when the door creaked open and Neville stepped inside. Harry turned his head slightly, but then went back to what he was doing until Neville's hands came to help clean up the clutter. 

They wordlessly cleaned the mess up and put things back in their rightful place together. Once the items were put away, Neville started for his bed but soon stopped short. 

"I-I'm sorry for what they've done to you Harry. The notes in Defense Against the Dark Arts and now this, it isn't right." he said. 

"It's alright Neville, really I'm fine." Harry said back. 

"They shouldn't treat you this way, it's wrong."

Harry stayed quiet for a moment and then turned away before quietly saying,"Thank you, Neville."

Neville smiled slightly, and then turned to his bed and grabbed a book laying at the foot of it and turned to leave. Harry closed his trunk and as Neville exited the room, he began to strip out of his school clothes and slip into a t-shirt for the night while still wearing his boxers. He clambered back into bed as soon as the other boys burst into the bedroom to settle in for the night. Harry made sure to draw his curtains shut and make sure his wand and glasses were inside with him as he slept. 

Harry slept through the night with his constant plague of nightmares on and off throughout the night. Between his vivid visions of Voldemort killing his friends and family, images of Draco would float to the surface through the haze. They were pleasant memories of the days they had spent together over the summer when Harry was able to escape from the Dursleys, the afternoons spent in the library, the nights in any place where they were able to get away to, or even the times before he and Draco had gotten together and began to see one another differently. However, occasional images of Draco turning on him would come up and Harry would be sent back through his nightmares until his sheets were sweat soaked.

He woke with a jolt and sat up straight while dragging his hands down his face. He fished his glasses from under his pillow and slipped them on. His world slowly came in to focus while he threw the covers off of him and slipped out of bed. His feet hit the cool wooden floor, and as he looked down he saw, scrawled in Ron's chicken scratch; 'Fuck off faggot traitor'. Harry's eyebrows knitted together in anger and he stalked out of his bed and to the bathroom door only to be stopped by the snickering he knew belonged to Ron. He whirled around and drew his wand and pointed it at Ron's chest.

Ron's snickering ceased to a light chuckle as he got up and stalked towards Harry.

"What are you going to do, Scarhead?" Ron sneered.

"Knock it off Ron," Harry said icily. 

"Or what? You'll get your  _snake_ _of a_ _boyfriend_ to rough me up?" Ron teased. 

Harry grit his teeth and immediately hexed Ron without a moments hesitation. At first, the spell didn't seem to take effect but a few seconds later it was in full swing.

"Nice try, so much for the skills of the Boy Who Lived," Ron smirked.

Suddenly, Ron's face began to sag like rubber until it resembled the face of an elephant seal with a bad case of the measles. His hair began to fall out and become a lifeless shade of redish-grey while his eyes drooped to that of a blood hounds. His tongue grew swollen in his mouth and when he spoke it sounded as though he was trying to speak with a mouth full of marbles.

"Harry you son of a bitch," he attempted to say.

Harry walked over to the foot of his bed and slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt after he had slipped his off. He smirked at Ron, and started to walk for the door.

"Don't worry Ron, it only lasts for twenty-four hours." Harry laughed.

Ron fumed and incoherently spouted off a litany of curses that were lost behind his swollen tongue.

"If you need me, I'll be with my snake of a boyfriend," he spat.  

Harry pranced down the stairs and past the common room where he passed Hermione who looked as though she wanted to tell him something. However, Harry too caught up in the hype of his win against Ron strode past Hermione, and raised his eyebrows knowingly while grinned at her quizzical expression. He turned and reached the tapestry in time to hear Ron bounding down the stairs and Hermione's screaming as she saw his horrible face. 

Harry snickered and walked out of the common room and down the hall while smiling to himself. He found his way to the Slytherin common room and slipped inside. He was greeted with half of the room surprised and the other half rather uninterested. He nodded in acknowledgement to those he made eye contact with and then jogged up the stairs to Draco's room. He opened the door, and was greeted with a sleeping Draco, who was anything but angelic. 

Draco slept sprawled out on the bed with the sheets covering his half naked body. He was half falling off the bed with his hand over his eyes and his hair matted against his forehead. His chest rose and fell slightly as he slept and occasionally muttered or twitched in his sleep. Harry snickered slightly and walked over to Draco who incoherently muttered a name under his breath. 

Harry recalled the nights he had spent with Draco at Malfoy Manor or at a motel off the side of the road and how occasionally he would turn over and hit him in the face with his hand or get incredibly close at night until they were sharing sweat. In short, Draco was the least attractive sleeper of the pair. 

 Harry slowly walked to the other side of the bed and slipped in next to Draco. He waited until he felt Draco stir and turn towards him while still sleeping. He watched as Draco breathed in and out silently and then his forehead wrinkled as he opened his eyes. He took a moment to adjust to his surroundings and then focused on Harry's face and yawned. 

"Harry, what are you doing here?" he asked sheepishly. 

Harry shrugged and then turned on his side to look at Draco's face. 

"Ron was being an arse," Harry muttered.

Draco cracked a smile with his eyes still closed.

"What did he do? Borrow your broom stick without asking?" Draco teased. 

Harry breathed out a laugh and closed his eyes. Draco on the other hand felt how tense Harry was and opened an eye and watched as Harry slowly relaxed. 

He closed his eyes again and said,"So what did you do about it?"

Harry laughed and opened his eyes. 

"I hexed him," he smirked. 

Draco's eyes sprung open and he propped himself up on his arm and looked down at Harry. 

"You did, now did you?" Draco asked while his eyes were sparkling. 

"I did, he deserved it that bloody bastard." he spat.

Draco laughed and leaned down to Harry's lips and kissed them lightly. As Draco pulled away, Harry leaned up to kiss him back harder. Draco breathed a laugh through his nose and leaned back down to Harry and nipped at his bottom lip before he pressed his mouth against Harry's. He kissed his lips roughly until Harry parted his own and then slipped his tongue inside. He ran his tongue over Harry's and shifted until he was over top of him. Harry pushed his tongue back against Draco's and pulled away slightly with a string of saliva connecting their lips. Draco smirked at the light blush painting Harry's cheeks and then leaned down to roughly kiss his lips and move down the side of his jaw. Draco left open mouth kisses against Harry's neck and began to suck at the skin where his jaw and neck came together. 

"I'm sure he did," Draco mouthed against his skin.

Harry let out a breathy laugh and slightly pushed Draco away. He watched as Draco climbed over top of him and looked down at him with his still sleep mused hair and tired eyes. Harry admired at Draco's features and took them in as if he were seeing Draco for the first time again. He brought his hand up to trace over Draco's pale eyebrows and down his nose and then finally to his lips where his thumb hovered above. Harry looked into Draco's eyes and saw a type of seriousness he had only seen on Draco's best days when he was so euphoric to the point that Harry was sure someone had replaced him with a look-a-like. He smiled to himself at this and then rubbed his thumb over Draco's lips and then placed both hands on the side of his face to really look at Draco.

However, this tender moment was soon interrupted by a one impatient and energetic Blaise Zabini. Blaise opened the door loudly and swiftly while covering his eyes with one hand and smirking. 

"Everyone decent?" he mocked. 

Draco broke eye contact with Harry first and rolled his eyes while smirking. 

"What? Afraid you'll like what you see?" Draco laughed. 

Blaise dropped his hand and came over to sit on his bed that was adjacent to Draco's. 

"How do you know I don't already? Harry and I could be doing it on the side right, Harry?" Blaise teased while leaning back. 

Draco smirked while slowly spreading Harry's legs to fit around his waist. 

"I know, because," Draco said while smirking," _this_ ," he said while grabbing the outline of Harry's dick through his jeans,"belongs to me already."

Blaise rolled his eyes and laughed while flopping back on the bed. Harry blushed and shoved Draco off of him while slightly smiling and sat on the edge of the bed facing Blaise. Draco laughed and hugged Harry from behind while forcing all of his weight onto Harry's back. 

"So listen," Blaise said while shooting up excitedly,"the boys and I were thinking of going down to Hogsmeade for a couple of butterbeers, want to go?" 

Draco slightly groaned, wanting nothing more than to just stay in bed for the remainder of the morning with a writhing and blushing Harry that he would bully until lunch came. Harry on the other hand agreed with ease, to Draco's dismay, and prodded the brooding Slytherin until he reluctantly agreed. 

"You owe me, Potter," Draco said with a slight warning tone of voice.

"Mmhmm," Harry hummed while he kissed Draco's cheek quickly before turning and following Blaise out of the room so Draco could get dressed.

Draco got out of bed, his feet hitting the cold wood floors and sending a jolt through his body that effectively woke him up. He shimmied into a pair of jeans and pulled a grey t-shirt over his head that bore the words 'I know how many licks it takes' with a small lollipop resting against the varsity font letters. He then slipped into his shoes and pulled his black [leisure slim double breasted coat](http://www.dhgate.com/store/product/new-mens-coats-leisure-slim-coats-for-men/144136078.html) off of the top of his trunk and the leather gloves that rested next to the coat. He pulled the coat on and stuffed his gloves into his pocket and walked out of the room and down the stairs where Harry, Blaise, Vincent, and Pansy stood. 

Harry wore a beat up[ brown leather jacket](http://leathersupreme.com/mens-leather-racer-and-scooter-jackets/mens-retro-brown-top-grain-leather-racer-jacket-item-vl531r/) that looked as though it had been worn for more than a few winters and couldn't possibly keep out the cold any more. Vincent stood in a [ugly blue Member's Only jacket](http://www.target.com/p/members-only-men-s-iconic-racer-jacket-assorted-colors/-/A-14101936) that Pansy eyed with obvious disgust in her eyes and kept making faces every time Vincent would turn around and look at Blaise who chuckled at her expressions. Although, Pansy's attire was not any better than Vincent's, not by a long shot. Pansy wore a[ violet peplum coat](https://www.amazon.com/Gorgeous-Mode-Peplum-Blazer-Purple/dp/B00QV3N3FO?ie=UTF8&keywords=purple%20formal&qid=1425275227&ref_=sr_1_418&s=apparel&sr=1-418) with [orange swayed fringe](http://www.amiclubwear.com/shoes-boots-fli-katherine-16orange.html) around the end of the peplum and around the deep collar that would have shown off her breasts if she had not been wearing a white knitted sweater underneath. Blaise on the other hand, seemed to be the only other one in the group with a sense of style that could have upstaged Draco had it not been for the unfortunate writing that was scrawled on the back of his [white leather jacket with black trimming](http://www.leatherjacketmaster.com/mens-leather-jackets/modern-men-s-white-leather-jacket-taavi) that said; 'I like my ladies, curvy, perky, and loose' with the images of [breasts covered by a slim bikin](http://www.shutterstock.com/s/woman+in+red+bikini/search-vectors.html?page=1&inline=73823491)i, an h[our glass figured woman laying down](http://www.123rf.com/photo_13888770_silhouette-of-lying-sexy-woman.html), and a pair of legs in [black high heals with fishnets on](https://www.dreamstime.com/illustration/fishnet.html#details29872426) underneath each line of text. 

Draco shook his head and smiled as he continued his descent and walked over to the group. They soon continued out of Hogwarts with ease and down to the small town, where they stopped on the way to have more than one overly aggressive and competitive snowball fight with the still lingering snow. As they entered the town, they made a bee-line for the Three Broomsticks. 

They walked into the quiet establishment and located a table offset from the prying eyes of the witches and wizards of the town as well as the handful of students in the room. They were quietly enjoying their conversation at their table while occasionally sipping on their drinks when out of the corner of his eye, Harry spotted Ron and Hermione sitting at a table a little ways off from their own. Harry eyed their table for a little while, looking at Hermione who was desperately trying to comfort Ron who was sulking and no doubt regretting that he even left his dorm room after their quarrel. 

"Blimey Harry, what exactly did you  _do_ to weasel?" Blaise said while choking on his drink. 

Harry smiled and shrugged as he took a drink of his butterbeer. 

"We got into a fight," Harry admitted. 

Draco, who was sitting next to him, eyed Harry with a suppressed smile on his face. 

"That's down right disturbing Harry," Vincent said while pushing his drink away. 

By now the entire table was staring at Ron and Hermione as they were served their butterbeers. Hermione thanked the waitress and picked her drink up while encouraging Ron to do the same. Ron picked his drink up and brought it toward his mouth, only to have his enormous trunk like nose plop into the drink and spill half of it onto his pants. 

The table erupted into laughter and Ron and Hermione quickly looked up and made eye contact with Harry. Harry cringed at the look that Hermione gave him and ducked his head and turned away from her and focused on Draco instead. 

"I don't think that the Weasley boy has ever looked better, don't you guys agree?" Draco asked, hoping to calm down Harry's nerves.

Harry laughed heartily and nodded.

"Bloody hell, what did he do to piss you off so royally?" Pansy asked. 

"He no doubt insulted the integrity of Harry's manhood," Blaise laughed.

"Something like that," Harry smirked while admiring his handy work,"He doesn't exactly approve of his best friend being a homosexual, and least of all with the infamous Draco Malfoy." he said playfully.  

"Infamous you say? How infamous would you say?" Draco asked with an underlying tone of desire as he leaned into Harry's personal space. 

"Mmm,"Harry hummed while pondering on the idea,"Infamous enough to where even I, the great Harry Potter, was swept up by your oh so menacing aura despite your obvious agenda of fear and destruction." he said sarcastically. 

"That infamous, huh? Well at this rate I should have charmed all of the school to  _kneel_ at my feet then," Draco teased while emphasizing the need he had for Harry's body. 

Harry let out a shaky but hot breath and leaned closer to Draco's mouth. 

"Really, and what would you do with this unlimited power?" Harry asked in barely a whisper. 

"Well-", Draco started.

"Okay, okay, that's enough. I don't want to hear anymore of this," Vincent said while waving his hand in the air. 

Draco turned away from Harry who licked his lips and then smirked. 

"Still upset about last night Vin?" Draco teased. 

"Oh bloody hell," Vincent whispered.

Blaise laughed, and Pansy continued to tease Vincent who was thoroughly unamused with the whole ordeal. Meanwhile, under the table, Draco's hand gripped Harry's tightly. This semi-light and playful air was soon broken by one Hermione Granger who had decided that it was high time that Harry James Potter listen to her. 

"Harry," Hermione said in her serious you-will-know-the-consequences tone.

Harry turned slightly and came face to face with an angry Hermione who had her hands on her hips. 

"Harry, may I speak to you privately?" she asked.

Harry reluctantly looked around the table, but felt Draco's hand squeeze his own. He looked at Draco for a moment who had a hard expression on his face. 

"I'm sure whatever you have to say can be said in front of everyone else," he said icily. 

Hermione pursed her lips and slightly shook her head before looking pointedly at Draco. 

"Fine," she said thinly. 

"Alright then," Harry said while motioning for her to begin.

The butterflies in his stomach wouldn't subside no matter how hard he tried to will them away and he knew that Draco knew because his grip on his hand had not lessened yet.

"Harry, I think that the way that you have treated Ron is very unprofessional and unfair. It's rude, and I don't think it's anything like you," she said as her eyes quickly flitted to Draco at the last bit.

Draco's eyebrows raised as she looked at him. However, she quickly looked back at Harry to gauge his reaction. 

"Unfair?" Harry said dully.

Draco by now, could tell that Harry was well past being nervous and had moved onto a rather different kind of emotion. He released Harry's hand and brought them to rest on top of the table.

_She's really in for it now,_ Draco thought. 

"Tell me Hermione, in what capacity it was 'unfair' and 'unlike me'." he said coldly.

"Well, Harry, Ron told me that you woke up and he attempted to persuade you that dating Malfoy was a bad idea and that Ginny was better suited for you and that you lost your temper and hexed him. He was trying to talk to you objectively and you-you hexed him Harry. I think you should apologize, and...and I don't think that Malfoy is a good influence on you." she concluded.

Harry was silent for a few moments, anger bubbling up in his chest. He swallowed the fire building in his throat and then looked at her pointedly.

"Hermione, I think that your beloved _Ronald_ had been feeding you some misinformation. He, in fact, did not speak to me 'objectively' about Ginny or Draco, rather he was aggressive about it. I will not, and will never, apologize to Ron until he takes his head out of his ass. In my opinion, the hex I used wasn't strong enough and I'm not sorry that I did it. As for Draco being a bad influence, I don't ever want to hear that from your mouth ever again or so help me there will be consequences." he shot at her.

Hermione's face turned crimson with anger as she huffed.

"I can see logic won't get us any where, so have a nice life with the parasite Malfoy." she said as she turned on her heal.

Before she left however, she turned back around and dropped her voice to a low whisper.

"By the way, I don't believe you Harry. Ron would never lie to me. Dating a _Slytherin_ certainly has changed you into a notorious liar," she spat.

Harry then leaned forward and caught her wrist and pulled her back closer until his breath was washing over her face as he spoke in a hushed whisper.

"If you're so confident about your dear Ronald, why don't you check beside my bed tonight on the floor and see if you don't find something a bit interesting. After all, it is a Saturday and you and Ron always meet up at one when you're sure everyone is asleep so you can get it on." he whispered through gritted teeth and then released her wrist. 

She stood back up, her expression horrified. Harry sat back and eyed her as Ron came up beside her with concern on his distorted face. He put his arm around Hermione as though he were going to protect her. 

"How's the tongue, Ron? Still swollen?" Harry teased. 

Ron grabbed Harry's collar and glared at him through his heavy eyelids. 

"You'll pay for this Potter," he spat back around his swollen tongue.

He released Harry's collar and then guided Hermione out of the tavern. 

The table was silent for a few minutes until Blaise broke the silence. 

"Well...I think that's one of the most interesting thing to have happened at the Three Broomsticks, don't you think?"

Vincent, Pansy, and Draco laughed nervously. Harry however only halfheartedly smiled while his eyes were filled with a kind of sadness and hate.

*                                                               *                                                                  *

 The group had just gotten back to Hogwarts as the sun was setting, and Harry's mood had not improved by much. Draco, deciding that he should take matters into his own hands, took a detour on his way to the common room with Harry so that they were in a empty classroom that not many students knew about despite its beauty. 

The room had brick flooring and desks set up in it like other classrooms, but unlike the other classrooms this one had large open windows that scaled up the wall to at least twenty feet and overlooked the lake to the point where the water was only a few feet away from the edge of the castle. It had been one of the most cherished places that Draco liked to visit with Harry on their off days and when they were sneaking around during the day or night to meet up in secret. 

"Are you alright Harry?" Draco asked as he locked the door and cast a silencing charm. 

"I'm fine," Harry said with a clenched jaw.

Draco sighed and leaned against one of the desks. 

"You don't seem fine," Draco shot back with frustration.

Harry sighed and scrubbed his face. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

He walked over to Draco and knelt down and pressed his head against Draco's stomach for comfort. Draco thread his fingers through Harry's hair and waited for Harry to start. 

"It's just...it's just, why can't Ron be more supportive? Why can't he listen to me without calling me by some slur or tormenting me and making me feel as though I should be with his sister instead. He won't let me explain and it's pissing me off, and Ginny won't be any help. If it doesn't harm her, she doesn't step in." Harry confessed.

"He's just not ready to listen, Harry. Some people just can't accept it as quickly as Blaise or Pansy- and even Granger did. My father wasn't accepting right away when I came out to him, you remember?" Draco said while tilting Harry's face up to look at him.

Harry nodded, recalling the memory. He and Draco had shown up at Malfoy Manor together during the evening and had requested an audience with Narcissa and Lucius. Draco had sat across from his father and mother when Harry entered the room. His father had been tense and when Draco told him that he was gay and not only just gay- but gay for Harry Potter his sworn enemy, he was livid. He forced Draco out of the house and would not speak to him for weeks until one day he called him into the Manor and they had gotten into an argument. A month or two later however, Lucius with the coaxing of Narcissa, began to speak to Draco again and had tentatively accepted their relationship. As of now however, they were on better terms and Lucius had begun to think of Harry as his second son, although he was not ready to publicly announce it to the family yet. For now, he condoned the relationship and held back any kind of remark or ill comment about the two of them being together. 

"Yes," Harry mumbled. 

"It will just take some time," Draco said. 

Harry nodded, and then slightly smiled. While his heart still hurt from both of his best friends' actions, he felt better. He would learn to cope with their coldness and mistrust for now, that in the hopes that one day they would come around. 

"Now, why don't we go catch some sleep," Draco said, slightly exhausted. 

He made a move to turn, only to be caught by the wrist and pulled back slightly by Harry.The entire mood of the room had shifted, and Draco smirked while knowing what was about to transpire. 

"I want something other than sleep," Harry whispered.

Draco pulled Harry toward him held him close to his chest and then moved to where he was flush with Harry's ear. 

"What exactly do you want then?" Draco teased before he flipped Harry over and onto the desk closest to him. 

Harry sucked in a breath and anticipated any touch that Draco was to offer him.

"Please, do enlighten me." Draco whispered as he shed Harry's pants.

Oh yes, the night would be overwhelmingly and positively interesting for the Boy Who Lived who thralled in this excitement and suspense.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In reference to (a) starred word(s) throughout for those who may not know what the word means or is pronounced:
> 
> poof: noun [pronunciation-- puff], used as a disparaging term for an effeminate man, especially an effeminate gay man, offensive slang, British slang, insult, slur


	3. Cauldrons, Brooms, and the Fantastical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex.

Harry's thighs burned as he concentrated on keeping his legs straight to hold up his body weight. His calves were tied to the legs of the desk and he was bent over the face of the desk, leaving him to support himself up right on his tip-toes. His arms were handcuffed and held stretched out in front of him by a length of rope that was attached to another desk mounted to the wall, and around his neck, hung a heavy black leather collar with a small dainty ring with a name plate with the initials DM etched in fancy calligraphy. This collar was then attached to the small and lithe leash that was currently being pulled taught by Draco Malfoy himself, so that Harry was looking straight up and into his eyes. 

Harry's face certainly was a sight to see, something that the wizarding world's version of Playboy would pay hundreds of galleons for. His mouth was held open by a gag that effectively opened his pretty lips into a small 'o' that oozed a small stream of drool. His face was flushed and instead of his eyes being their usual lust filled haze, they were alert and held a sort of hunger in them. Occasionally, that filthy mouth of his would spew out light moans from the obvious attention that Harry was being deprived of, as well as the little  _gifts_ that Draco had bestowed upon him. 

Draco at the beginning of their little fling, had pulled out his wallet that he had charmed to be very much like Mary Poppins's handbag and began to pull items out to make the room feel more like his own personal "torture" room at Malfoy Manor. He had pulled out the gag and ropes of course, but he also accio'd out a few of his rather new items that he knew that Harry particularly loved. From his expansive collection, he had taken out a rather large olive green dildo, a riding crop, and a cock ring (that one was his favorite on the other hand, and Harry verbally groaned when Draco had taken it out and was severely reprimanded). 

For the moment however, Draoc had only slipped the dildo inside of Harry and set it on the lowest setting so that Harry would slowly but surely become excited. In the meantime, Draco sat across from Harry in a lush arm chair and pretended to thumb through a book that was uninteresting to him at the moment. He tried to ignore that obvious complaints from Harry who would occasionally tug on the leash to try and get Draco to look at him. But instead of looking at him, Draco would only knit his eyebrows together in false anger and full on the leash tighter so that Harry was forced to stand up higher on his toes to where it had become painful to him. Draco on the other hand, tried desperately not to reach down and palm at his massive hard on that was becoming quite painful at the sight of Harry's hair plastered against his forehead with sweat or the low moans that he emitted. 

After fifteen or so minutes of this torture on both parties, but more so on Harry's side than Draco's, Draco looked up and crossed his legs while quietly closing his book. He sat the book on the table next to him and then eyed Harry who was panting at the look of contempt on Draco's face. A small smirk pulled at Draco's lips and he couldn't help but stand up, riding crop in hand, and walk over to Harry. He released the leash, and watched as Harry's head slowly lowered from its painful state and rested against the desk's surface. He came up beside Harry, and ran his hand through his sweaty hair and watched as the goosebumps erupted onto his back. He then pulled out the olive green dildo of Harry's ass with a lewd pop and so unceremoniously dropped it on to the floor with a loud clunk! Harry then laid down against the table, his eyebrows knitting together in loss and his breathing slowly steadying.  

Harry's body rose and fell with harsh breaths that he attempted to suck in through his mouth around the ball gag. He slowly lowered himself back down so that his feet were touching the ground. However, after his feet touched the ground, Draco came back around Harry and pressed up against him. His chest was pressed firmly up against Harry's back, and as he pressed himself up against Harry he brought his hand around and grabbed Harry firmly. With that, Harry jolted and pushed back up against Draco with a startled moan. 

"Enjoying ourselves now, are we?"

Harry shuddered at the feeling of Draco's cool breath on the back of his neck and against the crest of his ear. He practically moaned out loud when Draco laughed contentedly against his ear and slightly kissed the warm flesh. However, seeing that Harry was practically reveling in the intimate but innocent act, he wished to bring him back down to reality and acknowledge his certain  _problem_ that was currently fisted in Draco's hand. Draco then rubbed Harry painfully slow up and down, making a falsely concerned face at Harry's moans, his small stream of tears, and his trembling thighs. He kept stroking Harry slowly, and then his pace would pick up but then drop suddenly without warning until Harry was thickly sobbing and begging with open voweled words for mercy. His hand then stopped, and just rested there loosely around Harry's aching cock. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, what's that baby? You want me to stop, it hurts?" Draco mocked as Harry violently shook his head no.

Harry's legs were trembling by now, just barely supporting his own weight, and he couldn't help but feel that if Draco were not standing behind him at that moment that he would topple the desk completely. 

"Well, if you really want me to stop I will," Draco sighed as he let go of Harry's cock and brought that same hand around to slap his inner thigh dangerously close to his dripping erection. 

Draco then continued to lean over Harry' over stimulated body and brought his hand up to hold Harry's bound hands on top of the desk. Meanwhile, he was rubbing his clothed erection up against Harry's wet ass in an attempt to sate his desire. 

"Oh, babe all I want to do is fuck you into this desk until your a writhing mess and your hips are so bruised that even your underwear elastic will hurt to touch it. I want you to be wide eyed and frantic as I pound into this slutty ass," Draco paused to groan and then thrust against Harry's ass harder,"I want to hear your labored breathing as I cum inside you hard and deep, and I want to see the look on your face after I've used you so badly. Is that what you want too? Or would you rather I take it slow and painful until you're crying like last time?" he teases.

The last time that Draco had so laboriously drawn out their rut was over the summer in Malfoy Manor and it had lasted for _hours_. Harry had been fucked slowly, so slowly in fact that even when he was close to his orgasm, Draco's slow thrusts were not enough to send him over the edge. They had done it in the livingroom, the bathroom, Lucius's study, and then finally in Draco's bedroom. Draco's bedroom had been the worst, because when Draco threw him face down on the bed he couldn't help but thrust his lithe hips against the sheets until Draco pried his hips up into the air and pushed back in slowly. For twenty minutes, he fucked him like that until Harry was a sobbing mess and crying and _pleading_ for Harry to fuck him properly. It wasn't until Harry gave a heart felt apology that Draco began to tease him yet again and then thrust in painfully hard to where Harry orgasmed immediately all over the sheets and then yet again two minutes later when Draco came inside of him.

Harry moaned, shaking his head no and letting it drop to the table in despair. Draco, watching Harry's pain flow out of him like water, decided to take mercy on the poor boy beneath him. He let go of Harry's hands and then slowly unzipped his pants and lined himself up against Harry's needy hole.

"Alright baby, I'm going to take you nice and _hard_ and  _fast_ until you're screaming, okay?"

Harry nodded furiously, pushing his ass up higher for Draco to get better access to plow into him mercilessly. Draco then thrust in with a hard snap that hit Harry's prostate dead on. Draco cursed, losing composure slightly and just feeling the way that Harry would clamp down on him after having been fucked open so many times so ruthlessly.  He then pulled back out and then pushed back in, not wanting to waste any time on fucking the submissive beneath him. He very rarely lost control of his own desire, and when he did Harry was always glad to take in his hard and wild thrusts with not set rhythm and just listen to his dominant pant and moan at the way his ass sucked him inside. 

This was precisely one of those moments, and Draco's breathing had become ragged as he shoved his cock back into Harry's wet ass as though he hadn't gotten any in two months. As Harry clamped down on him the way that he knew he liked, Draco moaned low in his throat and closed his eyes as his hips stilled against Harry's prostate. He then bit his lip and then regained his composure and snapped his hips forward and then back out at an alarmingly fast pace, sending the other boy into a frenzy of pleasure and moans. 

Harry was sobbing beneath Draco as he pounded harder and harder into his ass, he felt his weeping cock between his legs bouncing in time with Draco's abusive thrusts, and he couldn't help but love the way it felt. His neglected cock, angry and red curving up towards his stomach, swinging between his legs as little drops of precum ran down the sides and then splattered on the ground. His shaky thighs spreading wider and wider involuntarily as Draco continued to push in harder and harder. His waist careening up to accommodate Draco's height to get better access to his prostate while he stood on his tip toes. The sharp ache that was starting to settle in against his sticky hips as he was roughly shoved up against the desk. His chest heaving against the hard wooden desk, making him feel like Draco was a professor who had decided that he needed to be punished, because after-all he had been  _a very bad boy_. His red nipples scraping against the grain of the wood so that he felt as if Draco were pulling on them and then pressing them back into his skin. His mouth spread wide and sloppily, moaning like a whore-a cheap whore at that- and staring off into the distance. 

Oh he loved being fucked like this, like he was a dog, a bitch in heat to be used by his Alpha until His Alpha decided to still inside of him and release that sickly sweet scent inside of him. Harry was just getting wet over the thought of Draco fucking him even harder like an animal, so wet that he started pulling his hands back until they were met with resistance and he was just needlessly clawing at the table. 

He whined high in his throat, desperately hoping that his noises would bring Draco out of his drunken stupor and let him touch his cock. However, Draco only smirked and pounded him harder. Usually Draco would call him names, tease his nipples, and then finally let him release but this was new. It wasn't unheard of for Draco to leave Harry neglected and hard for hours at a time and then finally come back to fuck him over again. That had been when Harry had been especially disrespectful and Draco needed to show him who was boss. It was always hard on Harry when Draco did this to him, leaving him a sweaty cummy mess in whatever abandoned room he felt like, still achingly hard and desperate as class had begun. 

Draco on the other hand, was jackhammering in and and out of Harry's slutty ass, reveling in the way that it would swallow up his length, and couldn't help but want to just chase his own release. But, wanting to keep up with his sadistic plan, he began to slow his thrusts while Harry sobbed in protest. He eventually began to slow even further and then, reluctantly pulled out of his whimpering boyfriend. He watched as his supple back rose and fell in belabored breaths. then rubbed his dick against Harry's ass, lazily thrusting against the skin until the smooth friction became too much and he began to stroke himself against Harry's ass. He threw his head back and groaned as his orgasm hit, a little disappointing and boring for his taste as it shot out across Harry's back and landing mostly in the curve of his ass. As the after shocks of his orgasm rode through him, he thrust up against Harry and then eventually slumped over him to catch his breath. 

Once he had caught his breath, he tucked himself back into his pants and patted Harry's hip. Harry jumped at the small action and attempted to squirm away from the contact before settling in to the touch. His skin was slick with sweat and over sensitive to the touch, so much so in fact that if Draco reached out to run his fingers through Harry's hair it might cause the boy to whimper.

However, Draco only walked around the side of the desk and stood in front of Harry before leaning down on the table to look into his partner's eyes. He watched as Harry's glassy and low ridden eyes shifted lazily from a point in the room to meet his own. Draco loved those eyes, those green eyes that held so much ferocity in them yet they could be so tender and loving all at once. They could be hard and cold in an instant and then snap back to a light airy euphoric gleam. Draco loved those eyes, those eyes that captivated him from first year and made his whole body scream  _him, he is the one you need. Without him, your life is empty._ And from that moment on, Harry knew that he wanted to see all the expressions those eyes could hold and so much more. As they began dating, Harry's eyes only seemed to captivate Draco further and when they had sex it was no different. 

Harry's eyes fixed on Draco and watched his as he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"I would so dearly love to continue this sweetheart, but I'm afraid that my homework is really calling to me right now," Draco said lazily, and obvious lie to anyone who was listening in. 

At his, Harry's eyes snapped to attention, and he pulled against his restraints and groaned when all he was met with was chaffed hands and an aching waist. He squirmed as Draco leaned forward and kissed his nose, completely dodging the ball gag so snugly fit in his mouth. He whined high in his throat as Draco lazily sifted his fingers through his his hair and then drew away. 

"Try not to have too much fun while I'm gone," he said cheerily.

Draco then turned on his heel and walked towards the door, flicking his wand as he went and listening for the startled moan that let him know that Harry was slowly being fucked over by the dildo he so carelessly tossed on the floor. However as he reached for the door, he turned abruptly to Harry, his eyes growing cold and hard.

"And don't even think about coming until I _let_ you," he said, tone serious and hard with a hint of warning. 

Harry moaned and turned his head to watch Draco leave through the large door. He stared at the door, wishing with every fiber of his being that Draco would return and just fuck him into the table or on the floor. His imagination began to run wild as he whimpered alone in the room.

            *                                                                                                                *                                                                                                           *

Draco, was playing Wizard's Chest with Pansy in the common room while leaning on his hand in a rather bored and not-so-engaged slump. Vincent and Theo were sitting on the couch doodling and occasionally throwing Bamboozled Jellybeans at one another until it became too much of a problem to where the floor was littered with the sticky atrocities and Pansy was forced to confiscate both of the boys' containers. While Blaise was busy sitting in the chair next to Draco not-so-subtly looking at a dirty magazine hidden inside his NEWTs study book. Meanwhile, other first years and a few third years were spread about the common room just watching the other classmen from the corner of their eyes.

For the fifth time in the hour, Draco sighed and then moved one of his rook in a position so that it was easily attacked by Pansy's queen. His rook, to say the least, was completely obliterated in less that two seconds. However, Draco only frowned and looked at the bored and then back at Pansy expectantly to make a move. 

"Honestly Draco, you're really off. I was wide open, I've been wide open for the past fifteen minutes! Normally you would have thrown a tantrum at my destroying your rook, but you didn't even bat an eyelash. What's up?" she inquired, her eyes searching his soul for an answer. 

 Draco sat up, and looked at Pansy, a mischievous light playing in his eyes. 

"It's nothing, really. It's your turn Pansy," he said, slightly too cool and distracted.

Pansy however, pushed the game aside so rough that it acutally slid off the table and onto the floor as she leaned across the table to look at Draco.

"No something is off, I can feel it," she said, her Slytherin side getting the best of her.

"Come on Pansy, you ruined the game," Draco sighed and then sat back in his chair while kicking his feet up over the arm of the chair. 

"Something is off, Blaise will you please tell him that something is off," Pansy said as she hit Blaise in the leg. 

Blaise however, made no effort to move or acknowledge her but instead knit his brows together and looked at his "book" even more intently than before.

"Blaise," Pansy scolded.

Blaise then looked up from his magazine and looked at Pansy and then Draco and then back at his magazine.

"Yeah, what she said Draco, you know she's right," he said reflexively.

Pansy on the other hand only stared at Blaise (who was currently too unaware to notice his surroundings until he found something rather interesting). Blaise then threw aside his NEWTs book and plopped his magazine down on the table in front of both of them. 

"You guys, I'm just finding this hard to believe. I mean I've admired Ms. April since I could even remember and now I'm finding out _this_ about her," he said exasperatedly. 

Draco looked at the picture as Theo and Vincent walked over, their clothes looking rumpled and covered in little bits of torn up paper from undoubtedly another fight. 

On the centerfold of the magazine sat a witch of about nineteen years old with long bleach blond curls that wisped around her face and down the side of her shoulder. Her bangs framed her face and slightly curved in by her cheeks but then flared out at the edges of her jawline. Her skin was smooth and pale, giving off a Barbie doll type feeling, but her expression was anything but. Her green eyes were transfixed on the camera and her face was a placid but firm expression with slightly parted cherry red lips. However, all of this was countered by the outfit she was wearing in her compromising position on the golden chaise lounge. Her large breasts were just barely covered by a bra too small for her size in a sheer white with lace flowers decorating over her nipple and the top of her cleavage. There was red embroidery that matched the straps and the wire of her bra as well as the intricate designs on her matching g-string. To top the look off, she was in a heavy dark wizard's cloak with a school emblem on the breast of it. Her arms were positioned so that she was resting on hand against her head while her elbow lay on the arm of the chair. Her other arm was brought across her skinny waist and laid casually upon the seat of the couch. While her legs were simply crossed over one another to show off her long legs and simple white high heals. 

While the boys salivated over the image of the girl, and Pansy feigned repulsion (yet Draco could see the lust in her eyes for the woman), Draco was distracted. Not by the woman's cleavage or her legs or the hint of a camel-toe, but the green eyes that were staring at him. Of course they held no candle to Harry's eyes, but Draco was still captured nonetheless. He began to find himself distracted by his thoughts of Harry. Harry whom he had left tied up down the hall. Harry whom was probably dripping with precum and had probably pissed himself in excitement. Harry whom had probably creamed himself within the past five minutes and was now struggling to clean up his mess. Harry whom was probably moaning like a bitch in heat as a  _dildo_ evoked his lusty cries. 

Suddenly, Draco was filled with a sort of jealousy over a fucking piece of rubber that amounted nothing to him. He quickly stood, causing a commotion in the otherwise quiet common room and looked at his friends's faces before smiling wickedly.

"If you'll excuse me boys, and Pansy, I have some unresolved business to tend to," Draco said before turning on his heal and leaving the common room.

"It's almost curfew!" called Theo, who made no move to go after his best friend but instead gawked at Ms. April's tits instead.

"Who cares, let him go," Vincent said, practically salivating.

"Now what were you saying you couldn't believe?" Thoe questioned.

Meanwhile, Pansy was staring at the boys while thinking about what Draco meant and why he was acting so strangely. 

"Well gentlement, if I can direct your attention to the article over here about Ms. April and her career, it explicitly tells you that she-" Blaise started.

Pansy however, drowned the boys out and concentrated. However, being a Slytherin it did not take her long to figure out what "unresolved business" was. 

"I hope that poor boy can walk straight tomorrow." she muttered.

The boys however were excitedly reading the collumn, and just as they were getting to the good part, Pansy snatched the filth away from them and stuffed it into her robes.

"Pansy! It was just getting good!" Theo whined.

Vincent groaned and let his head thunk against the table.

"Hey, that's mine!" Blaise complained.

"Not anymore, it's filthy and I'm confiscating it. Read a book or something," she lied.

"You're starting to sound like Granger," Blaise murmured. 

From the hall, Draco could hear a loud thwack! and the sound of Blaise groaning and Vincent chuckling. However, Draco only smiled and continued his walk down the hall, his friends's voices fading away as the painting shut. 

*                                                                                                                          *                                                                                                                                   *

 Harry was panicking. His body was slowly coming down from his high after having had one of the most painful yet liberating orgasms that he had ever had, including the one he had experienced at Malfoy Manor during dinner with Draco's parents. He was laying on top of the table, completely spent and moaning as the dildo continued to fuck him in the ass. Although his orgasm had been mind numbingly  _brilliant,_ he still felt terror sink into the pit of his stomach. Draco had explicitly told him not to cum, or else there would be consequences. 

 _Well, he never did say that I was going to be punished if I came without permission. He only said that I wasn't allowed to cum..._ Harry's inner voice of hope said.

However, Harry knew better than that. He knew that Draco would be peeved if not out right insulted and down right pissed that Harry had not followed his instructions. The last time he had disobeyed a direct order was when Draco had told him that while he was staying at Malfoy Manor, he was required to crawl-not walk or skip or run or gallop- around the house completely naked only wearing the collar Draco had given him for his birthday. Draco had also told him that he was nothing but a lowly dog, a bitch in heat if you will, that was to follow and  _obey_ his benevolent master. Harry had done fine despite his occasional wary looks around the house to see if any house elves or in the worst case scenario, Draco's parents showed up. He had been doing very well in fact, well enough that Draco told him he just might get to be fucked as he was and allowed to cum at any moment he wanted to during sex. He had been looking forward to that. Ever since they had first had sex the first time, in Dumbledore's office surprisingly enough when they were sent there for detention, Draco was in full control over Harry's orgasms. It was wonderful really, being held under Draco's thumb like this, not even being able to have control over his own pleasure unless it was  _p_ _ermitted_ or  _given_ to him out of Draco's good graces. In any case, the situation had not ended well. Harry was just about to blow Draco when the door to the Manor slid open and suddenly the mansion was filled with the Lucius's clipped voice. Fear filled Harry as Draco made no move to move them from the room and to dash quickly up the stairs to his room. So Harry, rather stupidly, acted upon his instincts and quickly shot to his feet and tugged an angry Draco after him as he ran up the stairs. Needless to say, Draco was unhappy. So unhappy in fact, that he spent the whole night teasing Harry until he was on the verge of coming, and then stopping entirely until the next morning. Morning had not boded well, for Draco was still in a sour mood, and for a whole  _week_ Harry was forced to walk around with a case of blue balls that would have made a nun renounce her title just for a single finger in her pussy. 

He wondered then, what Draco's punishment would be like then. Would he, as he so often expressed interest in, fuck him in front of Snape while he was forced to look into nothing but the man's cold black eyes. Or would he be forced to ask permission to use the bathroom for a whole month like last summer despite all of the lemonades that Draco had been giving him everyday. Or perhaps, would he have to walk around with nothing but a chastity belt on to prove that Draco had complete control over his entire fucking body. Although all punishments had been, or would be, painfully degrading, Harry found himself practically jumping for joy at the thought of being granted any punishment Draco would bestow upon him.

Just then, the door creaked open slowly. Harry froze in terror, and then quickly looked toward the door to see if it was in fact Draco. It was stupid of him to think that anyone else would enter the room, because Draco had installed a lock on the door and charmed it so that even Hermione wouldn't be able to break the spell or lock for that matter. 

Draco slipped inside the room calmly, a wide smile spread across his face. He slowly stalked over to Harry and circled behind him. He pressed himself against Harry's sensitive body, and breathed in the scent of his hair. Slightly sweaty, but mostly his usual smell of freshly mowed grass and mint. 

"Someone," he said with a drawl," has been a naughty body," he commented while lightly tapping Harry's balls. 

Harry flinched and made a startled sound, and jumped to attention.

"I guess this calls for punishment," Draco sing-songed as he sighed.

Harry moaned, his still hard cock (despite the orgasm) jumping at the thought. He watched as Draco came to stand in front of him with his wallet. What horrors were entailed inside that small square of leather, Harry didn't know, didn't want to know, wasn't _allowed_ to know. As Draco rummaged around inside of the wallet, a spider of fear ran down Harry's spine and settled in the base of his stomach. A cold sweat broke out around him as he trembled on top of the table and watched Draco. After a few minutes, Draco's face finally lit up and he turned to Harry and smiled.

"Now close your eyes, I want this to be a surprise," Draco commanded.

Harry wavered, fearing that Draco might strike him (although he never had, save for once on a special occasion). He looked at Draco with apprehension, until Draco's expression grew firm. Harry then fluttered his eyes closed and tried to listen closely to the nonexistent sounds around him. 

As the seconds ticked by, Harry grew nervous and began to feel the ache in his bones and soul after having been tied up for nearly two hours. His hands felt slightly cold and chaffed, his thighs quivered, his calves burned, his ankles were screaming with pain, his hips felt as though they were made of glass and might break at any moment, and his jaw felt like he had been punched. 

"Okay, open your eyes," Draco said, voice laced with lust. 

Harry's eyes slid open, and his gaze fixed on the garment before him. It was unknown to him, and completely unfathomable as to why Draco would have this kind of thing despite his hatred for female anatomy. He looked from the lingerie to Draco to gauge his reaction. 

"I was sitting in the common room with Blaise, when he pulled out this month's issue of 'Cauldrons, Brooms, and the Fantastical', so aptly named for the women's body shapes inside and the like, and he opened up the centerfold." Draco said.

Harry, catching on quickly (after having seen Ron's not-so-secret secret stash of porn mags and ruffling through and stumbling across that month's centerfold) to what Draco was getting at, slightly groaned.

"And I thought to myself," Draco said while letting Harry's complaint slide," why I have something like that that I know a certain someone would love to wear."

As he said this, he came around to the side of Harry and laid the lingerie on a desk behind them. He slowly untied Harry's arms and legs and allowed his feet to touch the ground. He then also pulled the dildo out for sure this time and threw it across the room. Due to this, Harry felt wobbly and suddenly empty even though Draco was right there caressing his back. Next, Draco removed the painful ball gag and allowed Harry to close his mouth and rub at the sore muscles. Draco then pulled Harry up and made him face forward. 

Harry, while relieved but still embarrassed, reluctantly turned to face Draco. His cock was still painfully hard, yet still dripping with precum despite his dry orgasm earlier. He knew that Draco knew that he had cum, hell he even knew he had pissed himself out of excitement like a puppy. Yet, Draco wasn't scolding him or taking him over his knee to spank him until he cried and came once more on his knee. Instead, all Draco did was pick up the outfit and hand it to Harry as he sat back on the desk and watched.

Harry turned to face away and dress in the outfit, when Draco's voice stopped him.

"I want to watch. Do it here or else I will punish you more than this for coming and pissing yourself, Harry James Potter," Draco said coldly.

Harry shivered. He knew that any time that Draco used his full name, he was either exceedingly proud of him, worried beyond belief, or cross enough to give him the silent treatment for a week until Harry was crying and begging for forgiveness (this one was Harry's worst and most feared reaction from Draco).

Harry then turned and faced Draco, and stumbled into the g-string that slipped in between his two toned ass cheeks and just barely covered his weeping member. However, seeing that Draco would be displeased if he didn't look immaculately like Ms. April, he slowly grabbed himself and tucked himself inside the sheer material. He then slipped on the bra, slightly frowning that Draco would hand him something where a bust would be needed to fill out or else it look silly and awkward. He then stepped into the garters and attached them to the small g-string. Lastly, he tottered into the five inch heals that Draco handed him while his eyes ravaged Harry in ten different positions.

Draco looked Harry over, his eyes showing just how pleased he was with Harry's appearance. Harry's face was flush and complimented by his rosey red lips and sweaty hair slightly sticking to his forehead. His slender chest was covered by a black lace bra that looked like two pasties were on over his pink pert nipples. Surrounding his collarbone and slightly further down to his V angled hips, were hickeys and small hand print bruises that showed utter passion and devotion. His stomach was lean and taught, a hint of abs just resting under the surface but not quite formed. His hips angled inward, and Draco could practically _see_ Harry as the centerfold for Men's Quiet-itch (the men's version of Cauldrons, Broomsticks, and the Fantastical) that was so rightly named for it portrayal of young fit men who had the bodies of Quidditch players of national teams. Draco could see Harry, albeit without the lingerie of course, sitting on a couch, his strong shaved legs (of course what else, it would be barbaric to have hair covering those slender legs, which is preciesely why Draco made him shave and why Harry was teased to badly when they changed out for practice) spread wide and slightly flexed. His shoulders would be tight but bent forward slightly as his elbows leaned on his knees as he gripped the latest model of a broomstick that was cocked to the side so that it came to rest against his shoulders and head. His head was tilted to the side, and the look on his face was almost orgasmic as he stared into the soul of the viewer. His eyes were innocent, but behind that gleam there was reserved lust that just demanded sex and would make even the most dominant man fall to his knees and beg for a chance to taste Harry's cock. His face was slack, save for the open mouth that was wet and glistening with slightly parted lips  that formed a small closed 'o'. He would be dressed in simple briefs in the cut and shape and style of men's Calvin Klein underwear. His cock, a decent size and length was hard and the head was just peaking out over the top of the waistband. To top the whole look off, it would be splashed in a monotone (more grey than black) black and white color scheme. That, was how attractive Draco found Harry, and it took every ounce of his will power to not shove Harry down right now and fuck him as he was in the flimsy women's lingerie. 

Harry, stared at the ground, his eyes refusing to meet Draco's hungry eyes. He felt ridiculous in this black lacey get up with hints of green throughout. He thought it would better suit someone like Pansy who would dominate her partner in bed with such authority that it would make Draco shiver. 

"There we are," Draco said, satisfied. 

Harry's eyes flickered up to Draco's and he found himself melting away in those hungry stormy grey pools. He parted his lips, ignoring the way his jaw screamed in pain, and practically drooled as Draco strode over to him casually. 

"I hope you're prepared for what I'm going to do to you tonight," Draco said as he kneaded Harry's ass.

Harry, now fully pressed up against Draco's body, began to grind against Draco's thigh. He could feel his hips moving against Draco's thigh and couldn't help but move his hips faster and faster. Draco, allowing Harry to use his leg as a humping stick, stood completely still until he heard Harry whimpering. Harry's weak thighs were trembling and his hands were gripping Draco's shoulders tighter and tighter as  he felt his orgasm hitting him. Just then, Draco pushed him off of his body and back against the desk.

"D-Draco," Harry managed to whine out.

"Do I remember giving you permission to call me by my name, slut?" Draco said as he pressed his foot against Harry's erection.

Draco's shoe dug into Harry's erection, and was suffocating him. He found himself panting harder and harder as Draco's pressure became harder and harder to bare. The pressure was pleasuring, but as Draco's foot came down harder it became more painful than pleasurable.

"Draco, please, _please_ ," Harry hissed out.

"Remember your manners," Draco said as he pressed his foot down harder.

Harry panted, tears pricking his eyes as he looked down and worried his lip.

"P-please," he said in a small voice,"Sir, may I be fucked until I can't walk anymore?"

He looked up at Draco and then spread his legs wider and pulled his panties down until his erection sprung free. The cock ring was still snugly on Harry's dick, and suffocating his balls to the point that it was painful when his cock would throb when he was excited. Draco walked closer to Harry and moved himself between his legs, and unzipped his pants. He let his dick pop free as he ripped Harry's lacy panties down to where they were stretched between Harry's open legs. 

"You've been a good boy, Harry. And good boys deserve what?"

Draco probed Harry's entrance with the tip of his dick, teasing Harry until he was hiking a leg up over Draco's hips to bring him closer. 

"They deserve to be rewarded, and what do you want for your reward? Hmm, come on, you can say it." Draco teased.

"I...I want," he started,"I want your dick. Please Sir?"

Draco smirked, and pushed inside of Harry slowly. Harry groaned at Draco's sluggishness. For god's sake, the boy had left him tied up downstairs being fucked by a dildo for god knows how long while he himself was playing goddamn wizards chess. Wizards chess. Twice. He was practically going to scream if Draco did not pound his ass right then and there. He didn't care if it was hard and rough and he wouldn't be able to walk for a month or even think straight in any of his classes for a week, he just needed Draco to fuck him senseless.

Harry started to sob, small tears running down his face as Draco slowly pulled in and out of him. Draco, feeling slightly guilty at the tears streaming down his face, pressed his lips against Harry's cheeks. He stopped moving for a while, pressing himself up against Harry's prostate and kissed Harry lightly. Often times when Draco felt bad but still wanted to keep up with what they were doing, he would gently kiss Harry all over the place. In this case, Draco was kissing Harry softly all over his neck and his cheeks and finally along his jawline as his pace picked up again. 

"Please, please, please, please, please,  _please_ fuck me," Harry whined,"please fuck me hard and fast like the slut I am. I need to feel your cock in my ass pressing hard and fast until I can't walk. I want my legs spread wide for a week and splayed open for you to use at any time during the day. Just  _please_ _fuck me!_ "

Draco pulled back in surprise.

"Are you sure you want that? You know what happened last time I fucked you open raw, are you prepared for that again?" he teased.

The last time Harry had been fucked raw and long and this hard, he had to lay on the bed for two hours while moaning. He couldn't move his legs or even be touched by Draco or else he could get achingly hard and Draco would be forced to push inside of him again until he was able to cum twice in a row. 

"Yes, yes yes yes! Please!"

Draco, sensing how desperate Harry was for a rough fuck, wrapped his arms under Harry's legs and pulled him up. Harry was then lifted up into Draco's arms and sitting on his dick as Draco shifted away from the table. As Harry came off of the wood, he was seated firmly, and as Draco walked his ass clenched harder and harder. Draco then sat down in the upholstered chair and bounced Harry on his cock. Harry moaned as Draco spread his legs and forced his dick in deeper into his ass. He moaned then as Draco slapped the side of his ass and began to thrust up and down. He was a sweaty mess, and couldn't help but spread his legs wider and reach down between his legs and grasp his dick.

"You whore, I sit you on my lap and bounce you around for a while and you'e moaning and wanking yourself off? How shameless? I bet if I pushed you down in the Great Hall and fucked into your ass harder than ever you would be just as lewd as you are now. Huh? Wouldn't you be?" Draco said while bouncing Harry harder. 

Harry moaned loudly and nodded his head while making frantic "uh-huh"s. He moved his hand faster and faster until Draco began to slow his thrusts down to a moderate pace.

"Come on, show me what you've got little slut." Draco breathed.

Harry's eyes snapped open, and looked into Draco's silver eyes. Draco's look was warm and lustful, it commanded Harry to satisfy himself as well as his partner's needs, and Harry was not about to pass that up. He slowly raised himself up off of Draco's lap and then back down, impaling himself on Draco's excited cock. Harry held back a particularly deep moan and began to rise and fall on Draco's cock at a fast pace. He held back his moans and bit his lip as Draco's cock stabbed at his prostate repeatedly. 

Draco brought one hand up to cup the side of Harry's chest and used his thumb to play with Harry's over sensitive nipple. Harry drew in a startled breath and moaned low in his throat while rising and falling once more. Draco kneaded the soft nub between his fingers and noticed how Harry opened his mouth in silent ecstasy and had stopped moving his hips. 

It was clear that the submissive of the two boys was beginning to get tired, and simply just wanted to be pleasured by his dominant. This was beginning to dawn on Draco, and he wanted nothing more than to be able to give his boyfriend exactly what he needed to be sated. So, Draco not wasting another second picked Harry up off of his dick and threw him roughly onto a few of the desks that were to serve as a makeshift mattress. Harry laid on the desk, completely spent and just panting as Draco climbed over top of him and spread his legs once more. Harry let Draco contort him into an position he liked and took the abuse that Draco gave him so graciously. Draco pumped himself in and out of Harry while listening to Harry's drunken moans that sounded like he were floating outside of his body. He reached down to grab Harry's dick and began to stroke him harder and harder under Harry's breath was hitching in the back of his throat and he was whispering Draco's name. 

"Draco Draco Draco," Harry whispered faster and faster.

Draco bent down next to Harry's ear and kissed his cheek. 

"Cum for me, you've been a good boy, go ahead."

Harry whimpered, and felt his orgasm building. His cock felt sensitive and every time Draco's hand drifted over the head of his cock, he could see stars. He felt the tension growing in his abdomen and as he began to orgasm, his legs shook and tightened around Draco's waist while he gasped for breath and made pathetic moans between breaths. His eyes were squeezed shut and lost behind a haze of sweaty hair that stuck to his forehead. 

Draco wished he could capture this moment that he and Harry were sharing together. The younger lay beneath him in a sweaty moaning mess, that while Draco had looked at multiple times in his life, that he could never get tired of. Harry lay beneath Draco on his back taking the abuse from Draco's hands and his hips, all the while completely giving himself over to Draco without any fuss. Harry's face was tear stained and flushed as he moaned through slightly clamped lips that he was biting down on to ground himself while his mind blowing orgasm was hitting his body. His hair was a colossal mess that would take Draco hours to re-perfect, yet he didn't mind that the sweaty raven locks were askew because it was Harry's hair. His lips quivered as he let loose breathy moans, and Draco wanted nothing more than to just kiss those kips and take in those moans until they were a part of him. His flush chest was slightly arched in ward due to Harry's murderous grip on his lower back where his short fingernails dug into his back. His legs were tightly clamped around Draco's waist and trembled every time Draco moved a different way than he had been before. In short, the scene that was playing out before him was that that one would see if they were in heaven. Well, that is if heaven consisted of lean British boys who played quidditch and loved being roughly pinned down and having their brains fucked out, then yes, this was heaven. 

"Draco..." Harry mewled. 

Draco kissed his cheek softly and nibbled at his ear lobe before going back to his tender affections as he loosened the cock ring. Just then, Harry's orgasm hit like a splash of cold water on a hot day, unexpected, much needed, and relieving. Harry panted on the table as he clawed and Draco's back and let out a litany of "uh uh uh"s that were low in his throat until he felt himself becoming excited once again. He groaned as Draco kept pushing in and out, and was able to quickly get hard yet again.

"Too much," Harry whimpered.

Draco smirked against Harry's cheek and kissed him sloppily.

"Just one more, one more and we're done."

Harry shook his head, but the motion was quickly cut off at the rough snapping of Draco's hips. Harry kept moaning, freely this time and like a two dollar whore. Draco cursed under his breath and stilled his hips against Harry's ass before regaining composure and thrusting harder and faster.

"Draco Draco Draco, I'm going to...I'm going to -oh!" Harry cried out.

At the signal of his small oh, Draco felt his orgasm build and flow out inside of the open and waiting teen beneath him. He grunted against Harry's skin and felt the boy's legs jerk to the side of him as his third orgasm for that night hit him. When Draco pulled back up, Harry's eyes were rolled back slightly and his mouth was stuck in a perpetual moan. Draco shoved his hips forward slightly, pushing his cum and cock further into Harry who closed his eyes and moaned deep in his soul. His body practically vibrated with tremors as Draco kept himself buried deep inside and then slowly started to pull his hips back. Harry kept moaning louder and louder as Draco pulled out of him, and finally stopped once Draco's dick was released with a light sucking pop. His eyebrows knit together and he let his arms drop close by his head as he lay there with his legs splayed wide open and loosely wrapped around Draco's waist. His stomach was covered in cum and sticky as he sucked in laborious breaths, and his flaccid length was draped carelessly over his waist. His ass was stretched and leaking, and Draco couldn't help but admire it all.

Draco hadn't expected Harry to completely lose control like this, he hadn't done it often but when he did it was major and unrelenting. Draco knew that if he had asked, Harry probably would have come back to the common room with him and let him be fucked on his lap while he played a round of chess with some horny teenager would would have thought that they could have shot at Harry. His Harry. His Harry whom at the moment was zonked out of his mind and more than likely cum drunk at the moment.

Draco brought a hand down to caress the side of Harry's face, and when he did Harry's warm green eyes opened and he looked at Draco with complete trust and love. He turned in to face Draco's hand and nuzzled against his skin before closing his eyes again and relaxing completely. Draco didn't like platonic intimacy much before he met Harry, in fact he loathed it entirely. With his previous boyfriends/flings they would always want to have pillow talk with him or whatever, what a drag. As soon as that was mentioned, he split. That is, until Harry came into his life. This somewhat broken yet confident young boy who so wholeheartedly trusted him with his life as well as his libido. Harry had had issues with trusting Draco at first, least of all becoming intimate with a boy that seemed to have hated his guts since they were twelve years old. However, with time they both were able to open up and show everything to one another. Harry, as it turned out was extremely affectionate when vulnerable and often wished that Draco would express more interest in the act of doing it, but didn't push it. 

"It seems like you had a good night," Draco whispered to Harry. 

Harry gave a lazy smile and breathed out deeply. He opened his tired eyes and attempted to push himself up on his elbows, but only fell back against the desk and groaned. 

"Hey hey, relax. I'll take care of it." Draco said as he removed himself from between Harry's legs. 

Harry laid on the desk, sleep pulling at his mind and started to drift off. When he opened his eyes again, he was in the Slytherin dorm room laying on Draco's bed half clothed in his boxers and watching Draco pull the curtains closed around them and sliding into bed with him. Draco wrapped his  arms around Harry and spooned him. Harry, slightly surprised by the affection that Draco was showing, laid stock still and looked at the ceiling. 

After a few moments of silence, Harry drew in a breath. 

"I love you," he whispered. 

They didn't say it often, or at all really. It was implied and mutual and in the air, but they never spoke it really. It set Harry on edge when he said it, even more edge than thinking about facing the Dark Lord. He knew Draco felt the same about him completely, but it still didn't mean that he wasn't nervous. An uncomfortable length of silence passed between them before Harry turned to face Draco, his heart sinking slightly. He looked at Draco who was smiling at him affectionately. 

"I love you too," Draco whispered back. 

*                                                                                                                          *                                                                                                                                   *

When Harry woke up, it was cold and grey outside. He was firmly wrapped in a blanket of fleece and skin when he attempted to shift to a more comfortable position. He hadn't expected for Draco to be pressed up against him until the morning came, and was pleasantly surprised when he found out that he was. He then smiled to himself and wriggled his way out of Draco's grasp. He turned to face a slumbering Draco who had a slight frown on his face and moved to kiss him. He kissed Draco slightly on the jaw and then on his neck and down his collarbone and to his lean chest. 

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise," Draco mumbled, still sleep ridden. 

Harry smiled and then pressed his soft lips back against Draco's stomach and moved further until the sheets were rumpled at his ankles. Harry continued to kiss down further to his thighs until Draco's hands came up to pull at his hair. He willingly went and let himself be guided back underneath Draco's weight and innocently looked up at Draco. 

"You don't have to do it today, after all that I put you through last night,"Draco said.

"But-"

"It's okay, don't worry about it."

Harry pursed his lips, but slowly let the expression melt away as Draco kissed him lightly. 

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Draco smirked and then shifted down to between Harry's legs and opened his mouth and bowed his head, his hips resting loosely around the head of Harry's semi-erect cock. Harry groaned and let his head fall back against the pillows. It was rare for Draco to suck him off, they had only done it a handful of times. A few times in secret, sloppily in the boys bathroom of course, detention, post quidditch games, once even at the Quidditch World Cup, and whenever they were interrupted by Harry's nosy friends or professors. However, Draco was still determined to give Harry one despite any reservations he might have. 

Draco sucked on Harry, while tonguing the underside of Harry's cock. He ran his tongue up the underside and along the vein that resided there. His mouth was warm and contracted around Harry's cock softly and it felt as though Harry were nestled inside something irreplaceable and stunningly pleasurable. Draco's saliva was encased all around his cock, and he loved the slimy feeling and the texture of Draco's warm tongue. Draco on the other hand, was currently set on swallowing around Harry's thick cock and then humming once the length tapped the back of his throat. 

Harry moaned, and brought one hand up to cover his mouth while the other snaked inside Draco's tousled blond hair. Draco turned his head to the side slightly and slid Harry's cock out of his mouth and pulled back up. He brought one hand up to rub at Harry's hip while his sticky lips kissed the head. 

"You can be vocal, there is a silencing charm" Draco purred.

Harry looked down at Draco's grey eyes and whimpered when Draco showered kisses along his length. As he came back up, he looked right into Harry's eyes and plunged down once again. He licked and sucked all of Harry's length and fondled Harry's balls, and felt them tighten slightly. Harry moaned, and his thighs clenched and slightly lifted up off of the bed while his hands fisted. Harry felt his orgasm building, it was as though his stomach was sore from too many crunches after a full sprint, yet he couldn't stop himself despite the discomfort. His voice was growing as Draco's head bobbed faster and faster, his moans cutting short and higher as his climax approached. As he was peaking, the curtains were ripped open and Blaise stood there idly. 

"Hey Draco where did you-" his voice was stopped short soon by an extremely loud moan as Harry came down Draco's throat. 

Harry's entire body was taught, his toes curled and his eyebrows lifted in ecstasy. Draco on the other hand slurped up the cum that shot into his mouth, and swallowed the slightly creamy and salty substance. He pulled up off of Harry's spent cock and licked his lips while looking pointedly at Blaise who gaped at Harry's post orgasm face. 

"What do you want?" Draco accused. 

Blaise stared and then turned his attention to Draco and blinked rapidly while his jaw opened and closed like a fish. 

"Uh...the-the...the textbook for uh...shit that hot," he whispered.

"The textbook for 'Shit that's hot'? What class is that Blaise," Draco asked angrily. 

"You know what, maybe this was a bad time," Blaise admitted before hurriedly pulling the curtains together and walking away quickly. 

Draco smirked at looked at a tired Harry who rested against the pillows with an exhausted look on his face. He climbed over Harry and kissed his lips slowly before pulling away and stroking Harry's hair. 

"We have got to stop freaking our friends out like this," Draco laughed. 

Harry smiled and pressed his forehead against Draco's. 

"Our friends?"

Draco's lips quirked and he smiled back at Harry. 

"Of course, the boys and Pansy are happy to have you here, they consider you family," Draco whispered.

Harry was stunned for a second, but then breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Draco's lips. At least he was accepted somewhere.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this was nothing but sex, and how about that ending? Extremely bitter sweet amiright? Anyways hope you guys liked it?


End file.
